Forget Me
by Sylviana
Summary: How power corrupts those with impure thoughts. It was only her who wanted nothing but to be set free... Even if it meant she was to erase her own existence. [TYL! Tsuna x Revision of 'Into the Shadow World']
1. daylight sorrows & tea

"Aria, tea is ready."

The maid shuffles in quietly, a wooden cart rolled in filled with the finest china, tea, and sweets in colorful arrays. She glances at the small delicacies briefly before guiding her eyes back to the open book on her table. A heavy atmosphere wafts in the air, the sound of plates meeting the table averting her attention from the book to the mountain of sweets and steaming tea. A causal morning, and yet it felt so... _empty_. The supposed feeling of accomplishment was supposed to have filled her being, yet the rewarding feeling never appeared.

For an entire week, the Lyione family remained inactive, quiet if you will to any activities going on in the underworld ever since the supposed death of Stepphas Lyione. A man with a hardened face and kind heart was beloved to his 'children', his darling 'daughter' his proud jewel to his chest and yet he just suddenlydied... as if he wanted to leave without bothering with any goodbyes. No one bothered to come close to his darling daughter Aria, she had locked herself away for the entirety of his funeral. Only Maurice, Stepphas' trusted right-hand, dared to enter her room and exit alive.

"Are you still dwelling over the death? If it was truly what it was as the newspapers claimed or if it was...?" Maurice's question remained in air. There was no need to answer anyways, the black-haired girl believed that Stepphas was murdered.

"Vongola." Maurice looked to the girl in surprise. It was the first time she spoke in two weeks.

"Wha-what?" She looked at _her _right-hand, a determined look in her eye. It was admittedly a look he missed for the days she remained in her silent misery.

"I want to speak to him."

And Maurice smiled.


	2. do you dare?

"Aria Lyione?"

The name came as a question. Sawada Tsunayoshi had heard of the name before, it just didn't sound as familiar until it all clicked.

Stepphas Lyione. Death. His daughter.

Tsuna remembered how fondly Stepphas would speak of the girl, if he remembered correctly, she was two years younger than him and was a prominent figure within his family. Out of his own curiosity, he had asked the man if the girl was engaged, she looked beautiful enough to be so and yet Stepphas laughed and him. The question was left hanging in air and the day continued on with tea and freshly baked scones. How sad it must have been for the girl to hear of his death.

"What does she want with me, Gokudera?" The Storm guardian bowed deeply before his boss, silver hair falling forward and glimmering under sunlight. "I don't know either, Decimo. Her right-hand requested to speak with you, then hung up the phone on me before I could respond." He stands up straight, emerald eyes locked with sepia orbs. "Shall I eliminate them?"

"No, don't do anything yet." Gokudera eyes the man, question in his eyes. _'I'm curious now...'_

With incredible timing, the phone rings.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi I presume?"

A voice, curt and to the point, flowed easily towards Tsuna's ear. A woman's voice, toned at just the right pitch and unemotional addressed him with bland respect. It was _her._

"Indeed, and you are miss...?" He didn't need an answer anyways.

"Aria." _'The Lyione woman', _he thought to himself. Silence remains for several minutes until finally he hears a quiet sigh. He could tell, she was a bit tired.

"My father, Stepphas, you were aquatinted with him?" '_Straight to the point.'_ Admittedly, he liked that in people. A small grin stretches on his lips, "It was a... close friendship if anything else." Tsuna admittedly liked the man too, he had the kindness of a mother and strength of a father. If anything, he was the only man who poked into his love life without being ripped apart by Gokudera.

Silence.

"It wasn't a natural death. We do not have the luxury of that kind to be granted any kindness by those above. It was murder."

The tone in her voice sounded so sure, so alluringly confident that he remained silent to let her continue on.

"Were you at the funeral?" Ah yes, a moment of sadness washed over Vongola as he remembered the scene. The man was not in a stuffy coffin, but a glass casket filled with ivory-colored camellias carrying his body as if it was an invisible force lifting him upwards. Guests were dressed in not black, but a blinding white with different flowers tucked within breast pockets or used as hair accessories. Very few actually wore the traditional black garb and eyed those around them suspiciously. Tsuna and his guardians were the few donning black suits, all of which had crimson carnations tucked into their breast pockets as recommended by Stacy, the Vongola family fashion designer. He remembered the number of people in hysterics, the men who dabbled at their eyes and noes' constantly, and the strangers who stood behind the crowd who bowed their heads in respect.

"He was burned as he requested..." The scent of camellias never left his mind that day... nor his suit. "Maurice was said to have delivered his ashes to you, did you receive them?"

Tsuna could have sword he heard a small hiccup.

"I... I did." The voice no longer sounded confident, but saddened. "I feel as if it stares at me... As if I should be-"

Tsuna knew what she was going to say next and hurriedly interrupted her.

"Don't say ridiculous things. Back to the topic at hand, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" A quick ruffle of papers and a cough and the same confident voice-though slightly lowered- flowed through his ears again.

"They want your life too."


End file.
